Patients with certain diseases may suffer from peripheral neuropathy. Such diseases may include, for example, diabetes and autoimmune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis and lupus. Certain vitamin deficiencies, some medications and alcoholism can also cause damage in peripheral nerves. In patients suffering from peripheral neuropathy, minor cuts and infections become hard for the patient to detect, and can progress to dangerous levels, leading to expensive treatments and even amputation of the limb in severe cases. Tests have been developed to determine the patient's level of sensation. Some tests involve measuring pain, temperature sensitivity, and vibration sensitivity. These types of tests are generally conducted by trained medical professionals, and require the patient to go to a medical office/clinic or have a home visit.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.